Many families have multiple television screens and other types of media devices within their home for consuming media content. A media device may generally remain fixed in a particular location white a consumer of media content provided by the device moves to other areas in which the media content may no longer be consumed. A new device capable of providing the media content may be in one of these areas. If the consumer wishes to continue consuming the media content he or she must turn on the new media device and then navigate to the last known location of the media content on the new media device.